The Hearts
by JadeHeartlock
Summary: Since Lisanna came back from Edolas. Almost everyone forgot about Lucy. Except Laxus, Raijinshū, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, exceeds, Juiva, Romeo, Master. LALU! Laxus and Lucy! Rogue and Sting found a girl dragon/god duo too. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's pov:  
I was in my room crying my eyes out cause almost eveyone everyone forgot about me, and Natsu kicked me out of the team. Just Laxus and the _Raijinshū _and team Lucky are ok.  
~ Flashback: One day ago ~  
"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled out. "What do you need Natsu?" I asked innocently "I'm kicking you out the team because you were a replacement for Lisanna, now she is back we don't need weaklings like you to be with us." Natsu said with a straight face. _"Natsu..."_ I thought in my head. "I….It's fine with me." I said with a fake smile. Natsu smiled them went back to his team. Before I left "Everyone I have something important to say!" Natsu yelled. "_I wonder what is so important."_"Lisanna and I are going out." Natsu yelled. When the rest of the guild cheered, my heart broke by that one sentence. I felt tears coming. I ran for the doors "Lu-chan!" was all I heard before I left.  
Levy's pov:  
"Lu-chan!" I shouted. "I smell fresh tears." I hear Gajeel said. "What?" I asked. "Bunny-girl is crying." He said.  
Normal pov:  
Lucy ran out, Levy called her, Gajeel smelled tears. Lucy went home crying.  
~Flashback ended~  
Soon I was crying then cleaned up. I called Cancer to fix myself.  
~Lucy's pov: at the guild~  
I went to the guild early in the morning, because not much people come. I went to Master's room, located at the second floor which S-class wizards are allow.  
~Master's pov: ~  
I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said.  
I saw Lucy. "Hello Master." She said shyly.  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked  
she start to tear up.  
"I wish to leave the guild." she said as she cried.  
"W-Why my child?!" I said as tears fall.  
Lucy: Because yesterday, Team Natsu, kicked me out and called me weak, and said I was a replacement for Lisanna.  
My tears won't stop.  
I let her go but she said not to tell until everyone finds out, and give the big package of stuff for everyone.  
~Lucy's pov: ~  
I finally left the guild so I went to the forest to train. I heard a branch snapped.  
I saw a girl with black hair and purple highlights with brown eyes. The other who looked older with black hair and blue highlights and blue eyes.  
"Hi" the brown eye color girl said. "I'm Rose. This is my older sis, Mitsuki also known as Michelle or Min." The brown eye color girl said.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilla." I said.  
~Normal pov: ~  
Rose: Wait you are Lucy Heartfilla?  
Lucy nodded.  
Rose: Do you want to see your mom?  
Lucy: Wait my mom is dead!  
Rose: She's not she is in the Magical Relam.  
Lucy: But... she died.  
Mitsuki: She and your father, Jude, are alive.  
Lucy: Can I see them?  
Rose: Sure after 3 months.  
Lucy: Why?  
Mitsuki: You need to get stronger.  
Lucy nods.  
~3 months later~ The Magical Relam  
Rose: Lucy, you ready?  
Lucy: yeah.  
Mitsuki: Rose.  
Rose: K. Open the relam of magic. I open thee Magical Relam.  
A portal came the girls went in.  
Dragons, gods, fairies, werewolves: Welcome back Princess Rose and Mitsuki. But who is that?  
Rose: This is Lucy the child of Layla and Jude.  
Layla: LUCY!  
Lucy: Mama? Papa?  
Jude: Sorry Lucy for all those time when you were a kid. Gomen.  
Lucy: It's ok. At least you remember my birthday.  
Lucy was happy that her parents are alive. But why is she here?

* * *

**Jade: How do you like my story?  
Lucy: Yay! Papa and mama are alive!  
Rose: WHAT IS HAPPING NEXT!?  
Mitsuki: U have to find out later.  
Layla:NO!  
Jade: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! If I did I would be so happy my life is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade: Sorry I didn't update yet. I have like 2 Ds on my report card so I got limited computer time. Sorry :(**

* * *

Previously:

Lucy: Mama? Papa?  
Jude: Sorry Lucy for all those time when you were a kid. Gomen.  
Lucy: It's ok. At least you remember my birthday.  
Lucy was happy that her parents are alive. But why is she here?

* * *

Lucy's pov:  
WHY am I here?!  
Rose: Your are here because you wanted to get stronger right?  
I nodded.  
Rose: Well you are the princess of this world and you have a lot of power. So you will train more and you can bring the people that never ignored you, so we will train them for about 3 or more years.  
"Ok!" I said. I was really happy now but was I born a dragon, god, mermaid, wolf, etc slayer?  
Mitsuki: You are. I just readied your mind.  
I nodded.  
Today is going to a long day. I sigh.

* * *

Rose's pov:  
My mate...

* * *

Mitsuki's pov:  
Mate...

* * *

Normal:  
So Lucy wanted her mate which was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LAXUS! (shocking?) So about Min and Rose there mate is and in order is  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

STING & ROGUE! (shocking?) Yup Min and Sting mated... Rose and Rogue mated. And both couples where trained in the Magical world for about 3 years. Soon Layla brought Laxus and the _Raijinshū _with their stuff. And...  
**Cliffhanger! See u in the next chapter :) **


End file.
